


Moon Cell Arm Candy

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: Brainwashing, Ganguro, Mental Shift, Transformation, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Rin's a competitor in the Holy Grail War. That means she's an obstacle to Leo. Julius believes that she'd be much better at her side, with none of the cheeky intellect inside her head.
Kudos: 11





	Moon Cell Arm Candy

**Author's Note:**

> For BeigePaladin.

There were a lot of things that people could end up regretting as they went through life. The most important of which is the fact that they didn't watch their back well enough. One such girl, a Master within the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, was currently expressing said regrets as she stared straight ahead.

A dim light shone down on the captive girl, who seemed... annoyed, with her current predicament, to say the least. Especially as she fidgeted back and forth, trying to tip over the chair that she had been bound to.

"Let me go, are you insane!? This isn't a war you're supposed to play this underhandedly in!" The twin-tailed girl, Tohsaka Rin, shouted towards her captor, a taller black-haired man who looked down upon her with a complete lack of concern or overt care.

He simply stared at her as he called up an interface near his fingertips, musing silently to himself how to properly condition the target to match the parameters that would satisfy his whims. "You should be honored. You're going to be by the world's ruler's side, once I'm done with you." His voice didn't raise an octave, even as he tried to give her some twisted sense of praise.

"Done with me!? What are you even doing!?" Rin practically shrieked, only for a jolt of data to run through her digital avatar. Not a second later, a transparent hourglass started to appear in front of her face, signifying the way her mind and her body had been desynchronized.

Given that the Moon Cell was a virtual world, there were a lot of problems that the common individual would end up avoiding in comparison to a normal person living in the real world. In exchange, it left them painfully vulnerable to having their visage edited by skilled programmers, once their defenses had been lowered. And how much more lowered could one's defenses be, than by being desynched?

The darker clad man, Julius B Harwey, continued to tap away at the digital overlay that he had manifested, slowly rubbing away at his chin as the dots in the hourglass fell. Knowing the precautions he had taken, it would take a while before she managed to reach peak consciousness again, so he had plenty of time to make his adjustments to her body... or even her mind.

First, he gave her body a thorough scan, making a mental note of everything he was going to alter. Her fair skin, her black hair, her red shirt, and black skirt as well as her overall figure. All of it combined to provide one dreadfully average appearance. He couldn't use average, especially when he had a little brother to satisfy.

With a few more keystrokes, he materialized a full virtual keyboard and began to edit the values that controlled the avatar. He knew that her true appearance didn't properly match her real-world look, but if he properly executed his malicious code, then it would retroactively apply to her as well.

Starting things off small, Julius edited the values that controlled Rin's hair. Initially, it lengthened to the point where a single tail reached down to her nearly-exposed rear, only for it to grow even longer as that excessive amount of hair fell below her ankles. As a bonus, the shade changed from an incredibly dull black to an embarrassingly fake blonde, a hint of what further changes he was going to commit.

Next, her outfit. While the composition of it wasn't bad, it was still dreadfully dull. A king like his youthful brother deserved a much more appealing servant. Thus, the shirt had to go, being replaced with a much thinner white cropped jacket, specifically designed to be un-closable so she'd always be displaying more than enough cleavage to go around. Cleavage that was carefully kept pressed against her chest by a tiger-print tube top, to complete that part of the indecent look she was gradually developing.

Moving further downward, that skirt likewise had to go. Another few keystrokes and the formerly black fabric had been replaced with a razor-thin pair of booty shorts, specifically small enough so that you could look into both the front and the back of the pants, due to how improperly they fit around her waist. Which also made one able to stare straight at the g-string that snugly rubbed up against both of her nearly-exposed holes.

As the timer until Rin would reconnect continued to drop towards 0, Julius made progress on her actual body. With her hair and outfit changed, she needed to change just as much. A few taps of the keyboard and he brought up the values relating to overall curvature as well as her skin tone. Both were edited in a flash, causing splotches of fake tan to appear all over her body as it slowly covered the paler spots, like a virus consuming its target. Likewise, her bosom and her bottom were growing just a few inches, causing her top and her shorts to look even smaller than they already were while covering even less than one could've ever imagined.

The hourglass representing her connection time finally hit zero, just as the last change to Rin's body went into effect. Her cute little lips plumping up as their pink shade turned a fake golden to match the rest of her rather artificial-looking body. "-Right! I've had it, you don't know what you're do-"

It took the now-blonde girl a few moments before she felt the bounce of her heavier bosom and the way her thighs now squished together without her having to press her legs closer to one another. Her darkened cheeks flared red as she looked down to assess the damage, only to then deepen further as all the changes finally clicked. "What... What have you done to me!?" The former black-haired girl shouted towards Julius, only for the dark-haired man to ignore her question while rummaging through the files that made up her avatar a little further, delving into the very depths of the file tree, until...

"You might feel a little dizzy, but do not be alarmed. You'll be perfect for Leo once you snap out of it."

Rin didn't even try to restrain herself as she tossed around as much as possible, with no net gain. Her screams of help went nowhere... until her head started to ache. Initially, she thought that it might be because of a lack of oxygen, but that definitely didn't make sense. Avatars like her Ganguroized body didn't need to breathe.

Wait, Ganguroized? Why was that word in her head? And why couldn't she remember herself being anything but a dark-toned slut with too much going on down below? Why couldn't she... Why... Wait... was anything actually wrong..?

On Julius' end of things, he was gradually moving files out of the 'Memories' folder from Rin's mental scape, replacing the text files that made up her personality and her memories bit by bit as he deleted the old ones. Her eyes slowly grew unfocused as a result, changing colors from a frustrated blue to a more pleasant gold, radiating with the same kind of lust that was quickly growing down below. An erotic smile crept onto her face as she started to purse her lips just a little, a cry of pleasure slipping out in the process...

Little by little, the well-adjusted and composed Tohsaka Rin was erased. Leaving only a husk of her former self, a mockery that took the same of a common whore. A well-groomed and presentably desirable whore, but a whore nonetheless. A perfect gift for the future King of the world, the brother that the dark-haired man treasured so very much.

With his task complete, Julius dismissed the digitized keyboard and undid the pathetically weak bindings that kept the ganguro girl pinned to the chair. There was no point in keeping her here any longer.

"Like, what's a girl like me gotta do to get a little bit of fun around here?" The corrupted Rin asked, giggling a little as she licked her lips, standing tall as she stretched and let her breasts bounce from side to side in the process.

The dark man merely took her hand, guiding her out of her impromptu prison to deliver her to his brother. Post haste. She would make the most wonderful present...

\---

It had only been a few days since Julius delivered his handcrafted harlot to his brother, and already things were turning out fairly well.

If one could consider the youthful Leo B. Harwey being stuck in between his new Ganguro servant's breasts a positive outcome. His lack of protesting certainly made it seem that way. 

"Aw, you're like, so cute when you're sticking your head in there, Leo. Come on, don't you want a taste too? I promise, kids like you need to learn that it's like, fun to play with women when you're young." Rin chuckled as she slowly crept her hands onto his pants, almost sliding them down in the open with many other people staring straight at them. Nobody was seemingly willing to stop them, given their blushes...

All except for one shining knight standing tall. "Harlot, you're inconveniencing the Master. Please try to contain your overt lust for him until we're in private quarters, he has a War to win." The boy's loyal Saber-class Servant openly tried to scold the darker-skinned girl, prompting her to sigh and let go of Leo who quickly hid behind his protector to try and regain some semblance of composure.

Rin, on the other hand, scoffed and crossed her arms. "You're a real stick in the mud, Saber. You know that, right? Like, do you even know how women work? Or are you like, so ancient that they didn't even teach you that back then?" Her attitude towards the man that interrupted her fun was anything but pleasant, but he merely smiled in return.

"They did not. They did, however, teach me the troubles women such as you provide. Now, if you excuse me, Master's next match is coming up soon. We have to prepare." With that, the larger man whisked the boy away, leaving the Ganguro girl by her lonesome.

Her simplified yet horny mind started weighing her options, deciding how to properly deal with the unflinchingly blunt and joyless knight as she rubbed her thighs together, trying to contain her lust...

Only for one to cross her mind, causing her to giggle a little as she quietly came, juices running down her leg as she pulled a simple flip-phone out of her pocket before dialing up a certain somebody...

"Hey, mister Julius? Can you do me like, a biiiiig favor? I think Leo could use another piece of arm candy...”


End file.
